


Since The Last Time That I Saw You

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Glenn has seen Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since The Last Time That I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [anemptymargin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin) in the [RoundOne](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RoundOne) collection. 



> **Prompt:** first time since...
> 
> Vaguely kayfabe compliant with current storylines.

The sight of Mark in his dressing room gives Glenn pause. It's been quite some time since he's seen the other man. 

Mark's sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine, looking for all the world as if he owns the place.

"What are you doing here, Mark?" Glenn asks, undoing the mask and tossing it on the bench.

Mark glances up at him. "I came to see you."

Glenn picks up his towel and presses it against his face for a moment, wiping the sweat away. "Why?"

"I thought you'd be glad to see me." Mark puts the magazine down beside him.

"It didn't exactly end well the last time we met." Glenn shrugs and begins to gather his toiletries.

"I know, but I'm here now and willing to make up for that." Mark says, standing up from the couch. 

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and then go back to the hotel because I need some sleep, but you do whatever it is you need to do." Glenn gestures vaguely at Mark and heads for the shower. 

Mark grabs his shoulder and turns him around. "Come on, Glenn. Don't be like this."

"Be like what, Mark? Tired of taking your shit? Unwilling to just drop everything for you?" Glenn asks, a note of anger in his voice. 

"Look, I'm sorry things went down the way they did with us and I want to make it up to you, so will you let me do that?" Mark says sincerely. 

Glenn sighs and tries to find some hint of untruth in Mark's words, but there isn't one. He hated himself for giving in and he hated Mark for always making him want to give in. "Fine. We'll get dinner after my shower."

Mark smiles at him and lets go. "Thank you."

Glenn huffs at him and finally makes his way into the shower.

**~*~**

Dinner is quiet and uneventful. Mark had tried to talk about what happened last time they were together, but Glenn had waved him off, saying he didn't want to dwell on the past and what was done was done. Mark accepted that and backed off on the subject.

"So when is The Undertaker staging his big comeback?" Glenn asks, taking a sip from his wine glass.

"Trying for SummerSlam, but probably WrestleMania, to be honest with you. The surgeries are going to be a bitch and a half." Mark says, shaking his head.

"You'll be fine. You always are. In other news, there are rumors going around of you being inducted into the Hall Of Fame next year." Glenn points out with a slight smirk.

Mark snorts and cuts another piece of his steak. "They're just that: rumors."

"You never know. It could happen." Glenn says, smiling at Mark.

"Then, if it does, I'm sure Kane will be following in big brother's footsteps." Mark smirks back at him over the rim of his own wine glass.

"Doubt it." Glenn shakes his head. 

They finish their meal with gentle banter and the clink of silverware on plates. Mark picks up the check despite Glenn's protests.

When they get back to the hotel, Mark follows Glenn back to his room. 

"I divorced her, you know." Mark says quietly.

"I know." Glenn says as he swipes his keycard and opens the door.

"I didn't love her like I love you." Mark says, voice even softer.

Glenn sighs and turns to face him. "I'm not willing to do this with you unless I know that it's not going to be thrown in my face and end with you running off with someone else." 

Mark looks down for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I don't know why I did what I did to you, not exactly. I know I regret it and all the pain I caused you. I just want to be happy and make you happy. I really want another chance to prove to you that I love you the way you deserve to be loved."

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I say no?" Glenn smiles.

Mark grins back and steps towards Glenn, kissing him fiercely at first and then gentling the kiss. It's the first time they've kissed since Mark left him that night so long ago. 

It's even better this time around.


End file.
